A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words
by sasharyder
Summary: After catching Harry with his sister, Lily knows he needs a talking-to. But she's in for some surprises of her own. (WARNING PWP LEMON)
1. A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words

**A/N:** Back with a vengeance! Two in one week, though I actually got a request for this one (Lily/Harry, with bonus Harry/Sister) a LONG time ago, but I only just managed to finish it. Sorry requester, but here it finally is! I also may have knocked out a shorter oneshot of the future family orgy mentioned at the end...but it's particularly kinky and I'm not sure I'll post it lmaooo XD. I'll see the response on this one and decide then.

Reviews & favs are AMAZING, suggestions for future fics are always welcome, mind the warnings, and enjoy!

 **WARNINGS:** PWP, Incest (parent & sibling), Underage, Photo Kink, Breeding Kink

* * *

The summer her son turns eighteen, Lily arrives home early from work and stumbles upon Harry coaching his younger sister through giving him a blowjob.

"Yeah, that's it," is the first thing Lily hears when she flies in through the Floo, the words rough and gritted. She isn't certain what impulse makes her stay silent rather than calling out her usual greeting hello, but then she hears the low moan from down the long corridor where Harry's bedroom is, sees the skinny patch of light that tells her his bedroom door isn't _quite_ shut, and her whole body freezes.

She'd know her son's voice anywhere. And, frankly, she's heard it gutted and low _just_ like that too many times in her dreams not to immediately be on alert.

And wet. Of _course_ she's immediately wet, too.

She's creeping down the hallway when he begins speaking again.

"Yes, just like that." A sharp breath. " _Fuck._ I knew you'd be amazing at this, you little slut. Breathe through your nose. Take me down all the— _fuck,_ keep going. Suck me, Dahlia. _Ah—_ good girl. Suck your brother's cock."

Harry's words nearly bowl her over, even before Lily gets close enough to sneak a peek inside the bedroom and spots her fifteen-year-old daughter, Dahlia, on her knees, her head bobbing, and Lily's son's fit arse pumping rhythmically against his sister's face.

It takes quite literally all Lily's strength not to squat right there in the hallway and rub herself to orgasm, but she forces herself to slip away, leaving them to their secret finish.

As soon as James arrives home that evening, Lily rushes him up to their bedroom and shares the afternoon's events.

James is, of course, both ecstatic and furious.

"I _knew_ our blood ran strong," he crows, unable to keep the smug grin from his lips. "There is no chance two children can come from parents as kinky and perverted as we are and not be equally as perfectly twisted. I _told_ you we ought've been looking out for it earlier. Harry spends nearly eighteen hours a day jerking off in the shower as is, and Dahlia is her mother's daughter—too submissive already by half." At that thought, James's grin suddenly flatlines. "Though _how_ submissive, I wonder? I swear, if Harry's gone and plucked Dahlia's cherry before I can get there, I'll hex him to the moon—"

"He said, 'I knew you'd be amazing at this,'" Lily reminds her husband. "Sounded like the first time. And Dahlia came out five minutes later. They didn't have time to fuck."

"Best not have done," James grumbles. Then he lifts an eyebrow at Lily. "You'll be speaking with him soon, then? He's a Potter. Of course he'll need to fuck often. But he can't go about touching his sister, no matter how willing she may be. She's too young for that yet."

"I'll speak with him," Lily agrees. She licks her lips. "I'm sure we can come up with a…suitable replacement."

"You do that," James smirks.

* * *

Two days later, James is at work, Dahlia is at a mate's, and Lily waits until Harry is stowed away inside his bedroom for his usual afternoon "alone time" before she knocks sharply on his door.

"Harry?" she calls.

There's hissed, quick profanity and desperate scrambling from the other side.

"Mum!" comes Harry's muffled shout. "What—"

Lily reaches for the door handle and turns it ( _good Merlin, not even locked!)_ , swinging open the portal.

Harry sits frozen upon his large bed, face tinted slightly pink, a pillow resting across his lap.

Lily bites back her smile.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

Lily takes another step into the room. "Can we chat a moment?"

Harry's eyes dart around the room, his bed. "I'm busy—"

"It's important." Lily closes the door behind her. Locks it. "Shouldn't take too long."

 _Though I certainly hope your cock is_. Lily cackles silently, approaching her son slowly. Harry squirms atop his bed, but Lily doesn't stop. He's so handsome, looks so much like James in so many ways, though his temperament is all hers. She knows from changing and washing those bed coverings he sits upon that they seem to have a perpetual scent of semen these days, which Lily has always enjoyed. Incest may be taboo to others, but it was in fact tacitly _de rigueur_ in the best pureblood families. That, added to the fact that James and Lily were far kinkier and more perverse than most, and here she was: ready to "assist" her son in the most _motherly_ of ways.

Lily reaches the bed, pushes aside another pillow lying atop the coverlet in front of Harry, and sits. "Harry—"

She feels a sharp edge of something prod against her hand. Glancing down, she finds the culprit in two overturned photos lying on the blanket. They had apparently been stashed beneath the pillow she'd just shoved aside.

"Mum—" Harry chokes out.

Lily lifts the first, turning it over.

She blinks.

 _Is that…?_

 _Oh, Merlin._

The picture is of her.

Not only is the picture of her, it is of a _very naked_ her. Quite a bit younger, maybe while she was still in school, the photo has captured Lily close-up on her knees with a very long cock in her mouth (Sirius's, if Lily isn't mistaken). It's a wizarding photograph, so as Lily watches, the _her_ inside of the photo glances coquettishly up at the camera over the dick in her mouth, sucking and bobbing, her hands plumping and molding her large tits. She is the perfect image of a happy slut worshipping cock.

Lily _outside_ the picture grabs for the second photograph.

She's lying on a bed for this one, and it was taken far more recently. In it, her legs are spread wide in a thrilling V, her pussy shaved and glistening as a cock—James's? Maybe? There have been so many, it's hard to tell sometimes—plows in and out. To add to the image, her tits bounce with each thrust the photo-cock takes, and at the top of the frame, Lily's face is already covered with cum. It looks as if she'd taken at least two or three cumloads already. Stripes of it drip over her skin, in her hair, and especially around her swollen lips, which are pinched up in a gasp of pleasure as picture-Lily is thoroughly fucked.

She watches herself in the photographs for several long moments, hardly knowing what to do. She feels hot, horny as hell. She can't believe he's been looking at these. As far as segues go, it's as direct as she's likely to get. She glances up at her son. "Where did you find these?"

Harry's face is red, but his green eyes flash defiantly. "In a box."

"In a box?" Truthfully, there are likely _dozens_ of such boxes in the attic somewhere. "And you filched them?"

Harry doesn't answer, but his chin ticks up another notch and he continues to gaze at her coolly.

 _Fuck_ , that look is scorching. Just like James when he is about to be rough and firm with her. Lily immediately envisions herself bent naked over this bed, Harry pumping his cock into her from behind, slapping her arse and plowing her hard with that _exact_ look on his face.

Her pussy pulses.

"Were you…touching yourself while looking at these, darling?" Lily asks next.

Harry's jaw tightens. "And if I was? What of it?" He jerks a nod down toward the photos. "Clearly you're no stranger to that sort of thing. Look at you."

He's brewing for a fight, thinking he's about to be chastised, shamed, but Lily can only smile. "You're right." She shrugs jauntily and lifts the photos. "Actually, these two seem rather tame considering all the things I've got up to over the years."

Harry's face registers surprise. His mouth falls slightly open. "I—What?"

"Do you know how many cocks I've taken?" Lily shakes her head, laughs. "Merlin, _I_ don't even know."

"You…" Harry blinks. "You've…what? You're not angry? Or…"

"Harry." She places her hand beneath the pillow on his lap. Strokes his knee. Higher. "Of course not. Far from it, in fact."

"But…" Harry watches her hand very carefully. Something has started to flash in his green eyes. Something hot. Something that makes Lily squirm. "Does Dad know? About…the pictures, and…?"

"How much of a slut I am?" Lily laughs. "Of course he knows. If he's not the cock _in_ the picture, he's likely the one _taking_ it. He loves to see me like this, being a proper slag. Like father like son, hm?"

Harry is still frowning, but his face also has a telling new glow to it—not embarrassment. Lily knows that.

It's eagerness. Wonder.

Most importantly… _lust_.

"Mum—"

Lily leans over, pressing her lips against his.

Harry is frozen for a few, unbearably long seconds. Lily refuses to budge, not wanting to give up the taste, the feel, _finally,_ of her son's lips on hers. Not yet. Surely, he'll—

With a sudden groan, his lips open beneath hers and he begins to snog her feverishly.

"Oh, Harry, baby." Lily wants to moan in delight. She kisses him harder. " _Yes._ "

"Mum." His hands are in her hair. Running over her body. Everywhere. "Fuck, I can't—I've wanted to—for so long—"

"Me too, love. Kiss Mummy more."

"You're so hot."

"I love that you found those pictures," Lily whispers, running her tongue along Harry's lower lip. "I love that you've had them in your bed, were looking at them as you rubbed and stroked your cock. How often do you take them out? How many times have you cum to my pictures, baby?"

"Too many times to count," Harry tells her, pulling back slightly to view her face, as if waiting for the moment she'd pull away, shout at him, end this. When all she does is groan lustily at the confession, Harry's lips lift. "I've had them for nearly a year. I toss off to them at least once a day. I like to dump my load on the close-up of your face and pretend it's my dick you're sucking. You look like such a whore."

"Whores get paid. I crave cock for fun." Lily gives him a sultry look. "And now I want yours."

Harry hisses, " _Fuck_ , Mum."

"Do you want that too, darling?"

"Yes. _Fuck_ , yes." He finally lifts the pillow off his lap, revealing highly-tented boxers with several buttons already opened. He palms himself. "I want to fuck you so badly. I've thought about it so many times. It's wrong—"

"It's not wrong." Lily crawls over him, placing her lips against his again. His hands move to her arse and she rocks against him as he fondles her plump arse cheeks. "Incest is part of wizarding culture. You're a Potter, more virile and taboo than most. It's your legacy. And I've wanted this for ages… fingerfucked myself so many nights dreaming about it…imagined sucking your cock beneath the kitchen table…getting bent over the laundry and fucked up the arse…I need you, Harry. I need your cock. I want you to use me however you want."

"Use you?" With a brief jolt at the words, Harry's grin sharpens. "You like it rough, Mum?"

"I like it every way you want it," Lily answers, withering against him. "I'm your own submissive slut now. Take me however you like, as hard as you like, wherever you like, from now on. I'm only here to make you happy."

The offer certainly does that. Harry kisses her again, the snog more fervent, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to toy and tease. It's everything Lily has ever fantasized it would be, and she's so ridiculously horny thinking about how she'll soon be pleasuring her own son, her own blood. It's hardly her first foray into incest, but it's the one she'd been waiting longest for, and bloody _hell_ , she can likely cum right now just from the simple snogs.

But Harry doesn't seem interested in resting on their laurels. He pulls away, his calloused hands stroking up and down her sides. "Take off your clothes," he orders. "I want you naked. Let me see those glorious tits in the flesh."

Lily is more than happy to comply. Her eyes greedily take in the sight of her son sprawled back against his headboard, one knee bent, the other leg outstretched, his eyes on her as he slowly continues to cup and mold his hard cock beneath the boxer fabric. Lily's own fingers make quick work of her staunch white button-down, her swelling and sensitive tits nearly bursting at the seams. Her bra beneath is a sexy dark red, nearly the same shade as her hair, and pushes her juicy mounds up to their best height. Two children and nearly two decades later, they still sit high, full, and perky. She teases them for a few moments, rubbing her palms over the heaving globes, giving her nipples some added friction so they're sharp and nubbed to their pointiest peaks.

"Take it off," Harry commands impatiently, eyes fixated on her chest. "Take it off and sit on my lap so I can have them in my mouth."

Lily scurries back over, straddling Harry's waist and feeling his huge cock poke under her. She moves against it and Harry sucks in a sharp breath. She reaches up and unhooks her bra, finally unleashing her needy tits.

As soon as they're out, Harry's face buries between them.

"Hmmm, yes, baby. Suck Mummy's tits." Lily throws back her head and closes her eyes. "They're all for you. Play with them. Lick them. Later you can push them together and slip your cock inside and fuck them until you explode."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harry asks, looking hungry. "Lift them up. Plump these whore tits up for me and put them in my mouth. I want them nice and wet."

Lily squeezes one breast up for him, leading his mouth to her nipple, then groans loudly when he begins to lick, suck, and nibble. He services that one until its damp and pebbled, then Lily gives him the other one, which he treats to the same ministrations. Harry's hands join hers until they're both kneading and plumping the heavy globes. Lily begins to writhe against him as her breasts are toyed with. Beneath her, she can feel Harry's cock prodding ever-more-firmly. Her mouth begins to salivate, thinking about getting her son's hot length in her mouth. Ever since she saw the picture he'd been fantasizing with, it's an image she cannot let go of.

She is apparently not the only one.

"This," Harry says next, scrambling one hand blindly until it comes back with one of the photos—the sucking off shot. His eyes have gone dark, dark green. "I want this."

Lily grins, kissing him one last time before shimmying off his lap. "Of course, darling."

They both scramble from the bed. Lily pushes her already bunched-up skirt all the way down her legs, kicking it away and leaving her only in her little red thong. Harry shucks his t-shirt, and Lily wants to touch and lick all the sleek dents and muscles Quidditch and puberty have sculpted into her fit and sexy son, but there are other parts of him that need her attention more. Now standing, the tent in his boxers is even more prominent, and Lily eagerly gets down on her knees. Harry gingerly maneuvers the pants over his erection and drops them to pool around his ankles.

Lily immediately reaches out a giddy and needy hand.

"Oh, baby." She circles his big, thick cock with one hand, giving the red and jutting prick a long stroke from rounded tip all the way down to his heavy-hanging balls. Perhaps he'd groomed for his sister, because only a bit of pubic hair mars her otherwise perfect view of his gorgeous, ten-inch prick. He may be even bigger than James. Definitely thicker. It's dark red and throbbing. She can't wait to see it glistening with her spit and cum. "Your cock is so big and gorgeous, darling. Mummy wants it so bad."

"Of course you do, you slut." Harry laughs as Lily continues to stroke, but he seems determined to keep his eyes open and trained on her. "Put the tip in your mouth and look at me. I want to watch you take the whole thing down your throat."

Lily slips out her tongue and gives his cockhead a good teasing swirl, dipping into his slit, tasting precum, before she pops it in her mouth and does as her son asks—green eyes meeting green eyes, she starts to move. She indulges in a long suck, more lingering licks, before slowly and methodically opening her mouth wider and swallowing it inch by inch down her primed throat until she's taken the whole ten inches of hot and silken cock down to the root.

It's searing and pulsing and delicious.

" _Fuck,"_ Harry swears when she pauses, letting him take in the sight of his mother with a mouthful of his cock, so horny and nearly gagging for it. She bobs and twirls her head with slobbery suction, her eyes never leaving Harry's.

He grabs the back of her head with one hand, holds her there, but seems to be grappling for something on his bedside table with the other hand. A moment later, Lily realises it's his mobile phone.

"Show me how much you want my cock," he says, and begins snapping pictures. Lily's pussy clenches at the clicks. She salivates more as she gazes up at the camera with his dick in her mouth. "That's it, Mum. You perfect, filthy slut. Suck your son's cock."

Lily moans, pulls back slowly, gulps in a long breath, then dives back in again.

"That's it…oh, _fuck…_ "

Soon enough, Harry lets out a long growl and tosses the phone on his bed. He sifts his fingers in his mother's hair, grips it almost painfully, then uses the traction to begin bucking furiously against her face.

Lily nearly cums then. Her needy sounds vibrate around his cock as he facefucks her roughly, brutally, balls slapping against her chin, rod pistoning in and out of her slick mouth. She grabs hold of his firm arse cheeks and uses that grip for balance as he jerks into her over and over, barely giving her any time to breathe.

She loves it. _Loves_ it.

"Damn it, Mum, your mouth feels so good," he moans as he slams into her, much more urgently than he'd done his sister a few days earlier. "I've never seen any slag so desperate for cock, much less her son's. I'm going to fuck your mouth until it's overflowing with cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Do you want your son's cream? Or would you rather I cover your face with it, just like the pictures? Yes, that's the one. Filthy slut."

Lily moans her approval _,_ Harry's hands on her head making her incapable of nodding. Her pussy is positively gushing at his promises, and she's more than delighted that the family penchant for filthy talk has moved down the line. She could cum without even being touched merely at her son's words. Just the thought of taking a face load of his creamy batter was enough. She'd been dreaming of it for so long, wishing it in so many ways, and now she would finally get it.

Wanting to speed the arrival, she moves one hand from Harry's arse so she can begin fondling his heavy balls, cupping and cradling the tight, round skin.

Harry is young and virile, but they've clearly both been thinking of this for too long. Lily feels him seize up a moment before he abruptly jerks out of her mouth, grabs his spit-soaked prick, and shouts, "I'm cumming, Mum! Take it! Take it!"

Lily tilts her face up to receive her son's load, fingers immediately falling to her clit and rubbing feverishly as the first stripe strikes her skin. Harry grunts and chokes as rope after rope paints Lily's face. She can't quite help opening her mouth, letting a few lucky shots dip inside for a taste, but she's too submissive to lick up anything else. Her son wants her face cum-covered, and that's exactly what he'll get.

He's barely even finished when Harry strokes back her hair, picks up the phone again, and takes a few more pictures. He smirks down at the display as Lily idly cleans off his softening cock, reluctant to part from it even as she knows how sensitive he must be.

He turns the phone toward her. "Look at you."

Lily glances at the phone. What she finds there is deeply satisfying—an unmoving Muggle shot of her on her knees, blissful face tilted upward, streaks of white cream dripping from her skin in slutty contentment. In the shadows between her heaving tits, you can even faintly make out Lily's fingers diddling herself.

"Something new for your collection," Lily muses, pleasuring herself harder. "We can take as many as you like while we help you get hard again. Do you want Mummy to pose for you?"

"I have other plans," Harry says, and before Lily can quite conceive the actions, Harry has already lifted her from beneath the arms, pushed her back on the bed, and has his head buried between her suddenly splayed thighs.

"Harry!" she shouts.

Her son shoves aside the floss-thin fabric of her thong with his fingers, then covers her sopping cunny with his hot, young mouth. He heads straight for the clit, flicking and sucking where Lily had just been playing, and Lily is both endlessly jealous and grateful that this is likely not his first foray into cunnilingus. Her darling boy knows how to eat a pussy. Moments in, and she's already a slave for his tongue.

"Oh, Harry." She moans, rocking against him. "You're so good, baby. Eat Mummy's pussy. Lick Mummy…oh… _oh!…"_

His tongue enters her gushing entrance, and Lily rears up again.

"YES! Ooh, yes, my darling…fuck Mummy with your tongue…lick up her sweet juice…it's all for you…so wet for you…"

Lily doesn't need to open her eyes to know her son is likely smirking in arrogance. As his tongue sweeps and fucks her, she bucks and screams his name. She loses track of time and place as he adds first one finger, then two, into her dripping hole. At some point, he finally rips off her thong, and they're both completely naked. It's as good as Lily as ever imagined. He's relentless, thrusting his fingers into her with speed and skill, her juices creaming his ramming digits. His mouth finds its way back to her clit and Lily lolls out her own tongue as he plays there. One hand presses her son's head against her while the other cups one of her bouncing tits. She's stimulated everywhere. She can't believe her son is lapping at the cunt where he came from. The taboo filthiness of it pushes her closer and closer to the edge.

"HARRY!" she finally cries, and as wave after wave of orgasm washes over her, Lily covers her son's face with her wetness.

Her entire body is still twitching as her son rises from his knees, his face flushed and shining from his ministrations. He licks up the remnants of her juices from his lips, then leans over her, a dark and ravenous look on his face.

He fists his cock, now hard again.

"Are you ready, Mum?" he asks. "Ready to be fucked by your son?"

"Put it in me," Lily begs. "Please, Harry. Fuck Mummy. Make me your whore for good. Claim my pussy with your big cock."

Harry steps between her knees, prods them even wider, then plunges inside her.

"HARRY! OH GOD HARRY!" Lily's whole body shakes. Her son's hot dick fills her, scorching, thick, and heavy, and she barely has time to savour the glorious feel of it before he's pulling out and thrusting back in again.

He fucks her, over and over again.

"Yes, yes, YES!" she cries, seeing stars, her wet pussy clamping him. "Fuck me, Harry! Fuck your mum!"

"You like my cock in you?" Harry asks, gritting his teeth, pumping into her harder. "You look just like the picture, Mum—face covered in cum, tits bouncing, a slave for the dick in your cunt. But now it's your son's dick you're a whore for. You love your son's cock. You love his cum. You can't get enough."

"I need it, baby," Lily cries, humping back against her son's thrusts. "I need your cock so bad. Fuck Mummy so good…so _good_ …"

Harry leans down and catches one of her flapping tits in his mouth, laving it as he continues to thrust into her. Lily is certain come tomorrow her breasts will be covered in bite marks and bruises from her son's punishing mouth, but she doesn't care. She wants to be marked by him, claimed by him.

Wants her pussy to be marked and claimed too, filled to bursting with his creamy spunk. Wants it down her throat, in her arse, covering her bruised tits—wherever she can get it. She wants him to take her from behind. She wants to be atop him, riding him until she's milked him dry. She wants him to hang her head over the end of his bed and jerk his cock down her throat until she's choking and gasping.

She wants all that and more, and her next orgasm crests closer and closer as she realises she'll likely soon get all of it.

As she gasps out her suggestions to Harry of all the ways he can take her, use her, fuck her, next, her son pumps into her at an even more punishing pace and Lily knows he's getting close again too.

"Give it to me, Harry," Lily whispers, clutching him close, lifting her hips to meet his every thrust. "Explode inside me. Fill your mum with your seed. Load after load. Plow me like you mean to breed me."

The last comment puts a new sort of glint in her son's eye, and Lily realises then and there that it's likely now only a matter of time before she ends up pregnant again. And it very probably won't be James's.

She closes her eyes in rapture at the idea. She's so close. _So_ close.

"Fuck Mummy! I'm so close! Fill me, baby! Harry…HARRY…"

"Take it, Mum." Harry jerks into her wildly. "Take my cum. It's coming…coming…"

"YES! HARRY! Oh… _ooh_ …!"

"MUM!"

It happens at near the same time—Lily feels her orgasm implode, rocketing through her, her pussy pulsing and clenching, her whole body quivering, as Harry collapses over her with a loud shout and Lily feels the delicious warmth of his healthy seed unleashing sputter after sputter into her tight, waiting pussy.

Lily grips her son hard as he groans his final release. She clamps her legs around him and doesn't want to let go. Their heaving and sweat-soaked bodies are sealed together. With his cum on her face and seeping into her cunny, Lily feels loved and owned. By her son. Her baby. Her new cock to serve.

She can't wait to do it again.

* * *

Several hours later, Harry lounges on the bed, one hand crooked behind his head, the other petting and stroking his mother's hair as she laps at his half-hard cock like a needy cat.

She pauses only a moment. "Don't fuck your sister anymore."

Harry lifts an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Dahlia." Lily licks a long trail up his cock. "No more playing with her. She's too young. In a few years, we'll likely be having family orgies and you can ream her in every hole to your heart's content. Merlin knows I'd love to get my mouth on that pussy, too. But the time isn't right. So no more having her suck you off in your bedroom, understood?"

"It was only the once," Harry grumbles, closing his eyes. "She's such a needy cockwhore. She was practically begging for it."

"Harry."

Her son scoffs, and the hand threaded inside her hair begins to curl, growing more insistent. "Someone will have to distract me," he muses. "Keep my cock busy so it doesn't wander down to her room."

Lily nuzzles the big, hot dick in question and lets out a low chuckle. "I think we can manage that," she says.


	2. Two Years Later

**A/N:** The quick family fic, as mentioned in the last chap! I wasn't sure if I was going to post, but decided to just throw it up. It's fun kink, so if you like that, I think you'll like this. :) :)

And! NEWS! I started a blog for my writing! You can find the link in my profile. I'll be posting check-ins and previews of what I'm writing and ideas I'm thinking about next. I'll also post some things early (this, for example, has been up there since the weekend :D :D). CHECK IT OUT~

Reviews&likes are GREAAAAT, fic requests are always welcome, mind the warnings, and enjoy!

 **WARNINGS:** PWP, incest (parent/sibling), photo kink, breeding kink, submission, food play

* * *

Dahlia Potter enters the family kitchen to find breakfast going on, as usual.

"Yes! Yes! _Yessss—"_ Mum is crying as Harry has her bent over the kitchen table—which she's only managed to get half the meal on before being interrupted. "Fuck me, darling! Fuck me with your big cock!"

Dahlia rolls her eyes at their antics. Harry hasn't even bothered to get his trousers and pants all the way down his arse, but she can catch peeks of his long, glistening cock every time he pulls back and then jerks himself into Mum with brutal thrusts. For her part, Mom's maternity dress is flipped over her hips and one large tit is popped out of the low-cut bodice. It jiggles as she's fucked, and her rounded belly brushes against the table top as Harry grips her hair and uses it to give her an even more punishing cock ride. Ever since Mum got pregnant, she's been positively insatiable. More so than usual, even. And Harry, knowing very well that the baby is his, can't stop indulging her, like he's trying to knock her up all over again. Dahlia admits to some jealousy—she loves Harry's cock too, and Mum has been such a hog lately—but mostly she just wishes her brother would let Mum lay out the eggs and bangers before he introduces his own "banger" into the meal.

Though Dahlia concedes that there are few things better than laving at her brother's "banger" first thing in the morning.

"Good morning," Dahlia calls over the sounds of slapping flesh and creaking table legs. Because she is a dutifully daughter and sister, she gives Mum's back a stroke and takes a moment to slip Harry a quick, tongue-heavy kiss as she moves to the stove to fetch the kettle.

It isn't enough for Mum.

"Dahlia, darling," she coos. "Climb up on the table and let Mummy lick your cunt. I need my children on both ends."

"I just got dressed," Dahlia complains. "And I'm hungry."

"As if you couldn't just flip up that little skirt and be ready," Harry scoffs. "Do you even _own_ knickers anymore?"

"Not since you keep _stealing_ them all," Dahlia shoots back.

Harry grins, not refuting it, as he gives their mum's plump arse a playful slap and continues to buck into her. Harry collects knickers like he collects dirty photographs—trophies to mark his conquests, mostly of his mother and sister. Dahlia has had her knickers filched from her, his dick in her, and a camera clicking away, capturing it all, more times than she can count.

Mum is moaning in horny protest—though whether from Dahlia's refusal to play or Harry's smacks, Dahlia can't be certain—when Dad finally strolls into the kitchen.

"Ah. Starting early today, I see," he says.

Dahlia thinks her father is the best, strongest, sexiest man alive. When they're alone, Dahlia calls him "master" and wants nothing more than to fulfill his every pleasure, but Mum always rolls her eyes at that because she knows Dahlia will fulfill just about _anyone's_ pleasure. The submissiveness in the Potter women is strong, and Dahlia has it most of all.

As James reaches Dahlia, she looks up at him with sultry welcome.

"Good morning, master," she whispers.

James greets her with a long, thorough kiss and a possessive hand cupping her tight bum. "Good morning, my pet. Did you sleep last night with the dildo up your arse as I instructed?"

Dahlia nods obediently, licks up his jaw line. "Of course, master."

It hadn't been _exactly_ comfortable, but Dahlia had gotten pleasure out of following the order. Besides, she knows her father is only doing it to prepare her. Her uncles are expected over tonight, and Dahlia knows full well that there is nothing her father and Uncle Sirius love more than double-teaming her arse together. She can't always manage it, but when she can, it is almost a guarantee that she'll win herself huge dumps of delicious cum from her very favourite people.

With Mum breeding and monopolized by Harry, Dahlia is almost always the center of the family orgies lately. Her slut side loves it, can't get enough of being shared and dominated, tossed around and used like the fuckdoll she craves to be. She thinks about it now and already feels like cumming.

And speaking of cum…

Dahlia's hand drifts down to her father's crotch. She rubs there, giving him her best pouty look.

"I'm hungry," she complains. "May I please have some topping for my toast?"

James grins, hands already moving to his belt. "Of course, my pet."

Dahlia presses down the lever on the toaster where Mum had already set up two slices before apparently being waylaid by Harry. As the device begins to heat up, Dahlia drops to her knees, her very favorite position. She nuzzles her father's crotch as he works to get his trousers and pants down. When he finally fishes out his big cock, it's only half-hard, but Dahlia knows she can take care of that quickly.

She does her best work on her knees, after all.

"Good girl— _yes_ —" Dad praises, sucking in a sharp breath when Dahlia takes him into her mouth. She gets her hands on him too, pumping his shaft as her mouth and tongue circle his cock head. In the background, Mum is still crying out for Harry to keep fucking her.

Dahlia knows just what her father likes, everything from the sensitivity of the slit in his cockhead, to the way he gets off on the image of his balls teabagging her face. He likes a finger—if not something bigger—in his arsehole as he's sucked off, and he loves to come on her tits and face more than he likes to see her swallow (though he's also keen on watching her cumswap with Mum). He loves to be rough with her, and loves even more when she's surrounded by cocks and gets unloaded on by all of them, but they would have to save that for later with her uncles. For now, Dahlia does her best to stimulate him quickly, knowing the toaster timer is clicking down and her toast will only keep warm for so long.

She wanks Dad's cock with one hand and fingers him with the other. All the while she sucks and bobs his full length down her greedy throat, listening to the sounds of her brother grunting and her mother crying out in ecstasy behind her. Dahlia wants ecstasy, too. She imagines Mum eating out her pussy like she'd suggested. Imagines being sandwiched between her parents like she's been so many times before. Imagines the day when she too will get to be fucked and bred by the men in her family, maybe even to the complete bewilderment of some cuckhold husband they'll find her. Dahlia admits that, though she's always wanted to do the somewhat scandalous thing of marrying Uncle Sirius, keeping the incest lines pure and her place as daughter fuckdoll for all in place, there _is_ something equally compelling about marrying some clueless bloke who would deliciously never know she was a secret slut who can't get enough incest cock from her father, brother, and de facto uncles. There's still years yet to decide, but the possibilities are titillating.

Her fantasies have distracted her, and Daddy isn't pleased. She chokes a little as he grabs hold of her head and takes over the control, bucking into her face with jerky pumps of his hips.

"Good slut," he says once she finds rhythm again, his heavy balls knocking her chin. "Such a good little cocksucker. Take Daddy's prick down that pretty throat. Choke it down— _yes,_ just like that. Merlin, Daddy loves you, my needy little whore."

Dahlia gargles and slurps. Spit drips out of her abused lips. She gazes up at her father with watering eyes, the blowjob now rather rough and messy, and feels his grunted pleasure straight down in her pussy.

A few seconds later, the toaster springs up.

Dad increases his speed as the bread cools, and Mum and Harry seem to have reached a pinnacle, as well.

"HARRY—YES, BABY—oh— _oh_ —"

"You want my cum, Mum? Beg for your son's cum!"

"Cum in me! Knock me up again, darling! Feed me your creamy seed—"

"Here comes your treat, my pet," Dad grunts, pulling his cock from her mouth and barely giving enough time to grab hold of the warm toast before he's jerking his load atop the cooked bread. Dad chokes out his release, groaning her name, and Dahlia watches greedily as the bread fills up with sputter after sputter of his yummy spunk.

She can't wait for a taste.

And, you know…maybe she'll let Mum have a little taste of her too after all. Dahlia is nothing if not a sharer.

Just another typical morning at the Potter house.


End file.
